


I am afraid I will love you forever and we will never be in the same room again

by Snowwoman



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowwoman/pseuds/Snowwoman
Summary: Mick knows when it all started – or rather he knows when he made the first step to his downfall.
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Kudos: 59





	I am afraid I will love you forever and we will never be in the same room again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, and neither the characters nor the setting belongs to me. I don't get any profit from writing this story.  
> Also, it's my AU and has nothing to do with the real life.
> 
> Title: quote by Clementine Von Radics, "The Fear".

There are three truths Mick Schumacher knows.

The first truth - his father is a famous driver, his star shining brighter than Ferrari red livery and he sometimes feels like a candle light when people compares him to his dad. But he can live with this because he knows he can be a legend even without the burden of his last name.

The second truth - driving is like breathing for him. He can’t imagine a life without engine's roar, the bolide shaking with a power, thumping like a human's heart when he speeds up.

And the last truth is that he loves Callum Ilott.

* * *

He knows when it all started – or rather he knows when he made the first step to his downfall. 

It was a rainy evening in November, something that didn’t fit Italy with its sun and bright colours. They just recorded new clip for Prema channel on youtube and since they all hated interviews with their whole hearts only now they finally started feeling relaxed.

They were lying on the soft sofas, talking lazily about everything and nothing in the same time. The last time Mick checked they were talking about sex (nothing surprising since few weeks ago Robert had bought some odd book about sexual positions for hetero and homosexual couples and they were constantly surprised that human body can do THAT or THIS. Anyway, he was secretly glad that no one of his friends seemed disgusted with this at all) and he started to slowly nodding off, leaning on Callum's shoulder. 

He had fought with this at first, but his friend’s hoodie was so soft under his cheek and Callum didn’t seem that he minded, so he decided to leave it. The low voices of his mates were a perfect lullaby, but Robert’s loud laugh broke his peaceful state. Mick grunted and raised his head, blinking rapidly at the Russian who didn’t look apologetically at all.

“What’s so funny, Rob?” He asked wit a raspy voice.

“We were just having a discussion if you are more a “bottom type" or a “top type".” Robert explained without a trace of embarrassment while Maximillian’s cheeks were becoming a bit more pink. “Me and Call are team “bottom”, and Maximillian is arguing you are definitely a top.”

“W-What the heck, mate?!” Mick spat, feeling how his own cheeks were becoming hot. “Why me?”

“Well, you just looked so soft and cosy and we'd already talked about our preferences, so it was naturally your turn” Callum explained, his deep voice making Mick feel calm again, so instead of being more flustered he just rolled his eyes before he answered.

“Guuyss, didn’t any of you hear of switching?” Mick asked. God, it wasn’t like he was so experienced but well. He could easily imagine himself being under someone or pressing someone against sheets and he really should have stopped thinking right now if he didn’t want to get a boner. 

“Ah, I see you are a man of culture as well, Schumacher” Callum winked at him, his grey eyes sparkling as he smiled at Mick with his branded cheeky grin. 

“Yeah, I can do both” Mick answered, grinning right back at Ilott. 

It wasn’t the first time he felt like he and Callum were crossing a line between joking and flirting and he was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed this. It seemed he was right, because Robert just cleared his throat as he stood up. 

“Okay guys, it’s lovely as always to see you both being yourselves, but I am hungry and not, i am not talking about THIS kind of hunger.” He announced, winking at Mick and Callum. “Come on, Max, give them some space.”

“As much as I hate agreeing with you, now I need to admit that’s a brilliant idea” Maximilian said, joining Robert. “See you later guys.”

Mick didn’t even have to look at Callum to know that he was rolling his eyes as hard as him as they watched how their mates leave them alone. After the doors closed behind them they sat in comfortable silence, their bond was too strong to be bothered by some jokes.

And exactly in this moment Callum decided to drop a bomb as he turned his head to Mick, asking. 

“Maybe we should check what we really like?” 

Mick choked on his saliva, looking at Callum with wide eyes. He said it so nonchalantly as if he asked Mick what he wants for a dinner or about his car. He didn’t even look embarrassed, he just stared at Mick with wary eyes, waiting for his reaction.

“You mean…now? Here?” Mick asked when he regained his voice. 

Callum just shrugged.

“Yes, why not? We have quiet a lot of time, they won’t bother us for the rest of the evening because they think we are fucking for some time already and it’s not like I would have something against it. I mean, you are hot” Callum said, but after a short pause he added like something just came to his mind. “Of course if you want it too, mate. It’s all okay if you say no, I will understand it and I won’t question it, Mick.”

‘’Not, that’s not it” Mick answered, blushing again as Ilott gave him a soft smile. “You just surprised me, Ilott. Not pun intended.”

“Yeah, of course not” Callum rolled his eyes and he started up from a sofa, as fast as he was on the track. Mick felt how the heat of Callum’s body beside his disappeared, but it didn’t last long as Calllum was standing now between his knees, pulling down a zipper of his hoodie while he was looking at Mick with half-lidded eyes. Mick swallowed loudly, reaching his hand to catch Callum’s fingers as he pulled him closer to him. 

“I want this” Mick said, his voice wavering a bit, but his tone didn’t leave a space for any second thoughts. His grip tightened a bit on his friend’s hand and he understood that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous as he felt a sweat on Callum’s palm. “I want you.”

“I am glad we agree on something then” Callum whispered, his smirk back on his face as he sat on Mick’s knees, pushing their folded hands backward until they hit the wall with a dull thud. His other hand found its way to Mick’s face, going from his jaw to his hair, pulling on it and forcing his head to the side, so in this way Callum gained access to his throat. 

Mick heard more than he felt a wet warm of Ilott’s tongue on his skin, his blood roaring in his veins as his heart was trying to catch on. He didn’t know when his other hand moved down to Callum’s ass, squeezing it hard, feeling the muscles. It had to be something Callum was waiting for, because he was now panting heavily against Mick’s mouth, grey eyes staring into blue ones with somewhat pleading expression.

“Please, touch me.” Callum whimpered, his hot breath was lightning streaks of arousal in Mick's veins. 

Mick just nodded, unable to answer as he moved his arm to hold Callum’s waist with his other hand disappearing beneath a hoodie, stroking a smooth skin of his back. Callum sighed at his touch, arching hard as he raised a bit on his knees that rested on the both side of Mick’s knees on the sofa, a front of his joggers catching the material of Mick’s t-shirt. Mick exhaled loudly at the feeling of the hard bulge against his belly, dulling a sound by hiding his face in the crook of Call’s collarbone. 

“I don’t think I will last very long, Mick”

Callum whispered as his hips jerked towards, the tiny sounds of pleasure he made as he rutted against him were going to drive Mick crazy. He was so hard that it was almost painful, his balls were tightening with every passing second and he knew he was close too, so he pulled Callum even closer to himself, closing his eyes at the sound of his mewl.

“Please, come” Mick said and his whisper changed into a moan as Callum pressed himself against him, chasing his orgasm.

It took only a few fever movements and soon Mick felt a warm and sticky feeling spreading between their bodies. It was enough for him to come too with a broken sound he didn’t let out fully, because there were Callum hot lips against his as they kissed slowly while they were coming down. 

Mick didn’t know how long they were kissing, their tongues touching as they licked each other lips, but it was long enough that the mess between their bodies became cold and sticky. With a low sigh Mick broke their kiss, opening his eyes to look in the familiar grey irises. Callum’s gaze was slightly hazy, but he was smiling at Mick, sitting on his knees once again. 

“It was so good, though we didn’t reach our goal” Callum said, putting his hand on Mick’s shoulder to keep a balance, his body relaxed.

“Yeah, I agree.” Mick nodded before he added. “Maybe we should try it again, unless…?”

There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice that Mick couldn’t hide. They definitely had crossed a line, but how something that felt so good could be bad? And it didn’t feel awkward at all, he only felt a sweet tiredness in his bones. He only hoped Callum felt the same.

“I am in. It was hot and I never give up before reaching my goal. So well, Schumacher. Friends helping friends, hm?” Callum answered, lifting his eyebrow and failing to keep a flirty expression. Mick just laughed at this, but almost immediately he wrinkled his nose as he felt a cold, sticky sluice on his body.

“Yeah, but for now let’s go clean a bit.” Mick said, and Callum nodded, slipping off his knees. ”And I hope we will sneak out without being noticed by our disastrous friends.”

* * *

Yes, Mick thinks. It all started like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part! If you would like to leave a comment or kudos (or both), i would be truly so happy and grateful ;_:  
> I am not a native English speaker, so in my story can appear mistakes. I am so sorry for them.


End file.
